


Sleep Well Tonight

by hunters_retreat



Series: SPNCIS [9]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean is away on a case and Sam is having nightmares.





	

 

 

 

Sam stared at the computer but he didn’t really see it.  He was exhausted and no matter how many times he closed his eyes, he could still see last night’s nightmare right there in front of him.  Dean had been out of town on a case with the others and they’d been gone five days.  He didn’t know when they’d be back.  It annoyed Sam. He knew if his brother was here, he’d have been able to shake the hold his nightmare had on him by now.

Sam looked up at Abby and shook himself slightly.  “I’m fine, Abby.  Just not sleeping well.”

She gave him a supportive smile.  “It must be hard.  I can’t imagine what it would be like, to be separated from Dean for so long, then to have him back, and then he goes off on dangerous cases and you’re getting left behind with me.  He’s okay though, Sam.  You know Gibbs wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

“It’s not that, Abby,” Sam said quickly.  It wasn’t only that anyway.  “I’ve been having nightmares.  I used to have them when I was a kid but Dean helped me to get past it.  They started again recently.  I can’t seem to shake these though.”

“Have you tried to write it down?”  Abby asked.

“Journaling isn’t really my thing,” Sam said with a small laugh.

She smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes.  “Look, you keep having nightmares.  Maybe if you write it down you’ll be able to find out what’s bothering you?  Maybe there is some reoccurring theme that you haven’t realized yet.  I know you’ve seen a lot of stuff out there.  Maybe if you write it down, you’ll be able to look at it more objectively and figure out why this is coming back at you now?”

“Maybe you’re right,” he said with a sigh.  “Thanks Abby.  It’s nice to have someone to talk to about this sort of thing.”

“Besides your brother?”

Sam smiled.  “Yeah.”

Abby gave him a hug and then looked around conspiratorially.  “Since the Boss Man is out, what do you say you and I take a long lunch at the Bistro down the road?”

Sam wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pointed her towards the door.  “I say, this one is my treat.”

 

**

Sam didn’t think anything of it when Abby disappeared for a half hour during the day.  She had a lot of people to work with and sometimes Ducky got on a roll and there were days when it was best to humor him.  Sam had been caught more than once by his stories.  He indulged him when he could, to make up for the times when the supernatural reared its head and Ducky butted heads with Sam. 

He was surprised to find a simple brown, spiral journal on his desk when he came back from the bullpen though.  When he opened it, he found a short note written on the front cover.

_The best way out is always through – Robert Frost_

_I hope this helps you._

_Abby_

Inside the journal was a plain black pen that Abby had written the note with.  He smiled at the small gift and closed it before he ran his hand over it.  It was discrete and simple.  Nothing like he would think Abby would use, but something he might have picked out for himself. 

He tucked it away inside his bag as he shut down for the day.  Abby’s station was already empty and he’d have to thank her later for it. 

He hoped he’d be dream free tonight, but maybe Abby’s gift might help, if the nightmares did come.

 

**

 

Sam stared blearily at the television but shook his head at the sound of keys in the door lock.  He shut the TV off and walked to the hallway to watch Dean kick his shoes off at the door. 

“Hey,” Sam said quietly.

It’d been a hell of a case and while Dean said it had ended well, he knew his brother was exhausted.  It was the sort of case where Gibbs didn’t let anyone sleep and though they’d been hours away from the crime, even the lab had felt Gibbs’ frustration. 

“Hey.  Didn’t expect you to be up.”

“I was about to turn in,” Sam lied.  He was grateful Dean didn’t call him on it.  He’d been ready hours ago but he wanted to see Dean first before he could sleep peacefully.  Besides, he’d be up soon enough with nightmares and he didn’t look forward to that.  The journal did seem to help him put his mind to rest afterwards, but still he tossed and turned once he returned to his bed and he wasn’t rested.

“I need to hit the shower,” Dean said as he shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it over the back of a chair in the front room.  “Why don’t you go to bed, Sammy.  I’ll come find you when I’m done in the shower.”

“Yeah, OK.”

He knew Dean needed some time to get his head clear of the case and Sam was more than willing to give him that.  The advantage of living in each other’s pockets most of their lives was that he could read when Dean needed the space, or when he needed Sam to cross the distance and keep him close.

Tonight, a shower was just a shower.

Sam walked up the stairs and made his way into his bedroom.  He stripped out of his pants and tee shirt and crawled between the cool, crisp sheets and turned out the light.  A smaller light was still on for Dean to see by when he came in.  Sam didn’t like to call it Dean’s side of the bed, but the dim lamp was there so Dean could find his way into bed on late nights, when Sam was too tired to wait up.

His mind drifted in and out until he felt his brother sit at the edge of the bed.  He heard him shuffling through something, then Sam turned to look at him.  He had Sam’s journal in hand.

“A journal?”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“Really, Samantha?  A dream journal?  Do you write the name of your boyfriend in hearts all over the pages?  Practice writing your married name?”

“Abby.”

“Abby?”

“I told her I was having nightmares and she suggested a journal.  She didn’t think I took her suggestion seriously enough, I guess, so she bought it for me.  Seemed like a waste if I didn’t at least try it.”

“You okay, Sam?”

Dean laid down beside him then and pulled Sam close.  Sam closed his eyes as he settled against his brother’s chest and let out a deep breath.  He missed this.  They didn’t share a bed all the time, but it happened often enough that he felt his brother’s absence the whole two weeks he was gone. 

“I’m okay.”

“Remember when you used to have those dreams when you were a kid?”

“Yeah.  You think… you think it would still help?”

He felt Dean’s lips turn up in a smile where they rested against his temple.  “Only one way to find out,” Dean whispered.  At first Dean didn’t do anything, but Sam could remember the way his brother had chased away Sam’s nightmares as a child.

Dean pressed a kiss against Sam’s temple and whispered, “Whatever you think you have to tell him, nightmare, you go away, because Sammy is mine and you can’t scare him.  I’m here to take care of him.”

It seemed silly to have a grown man say it, but it was reassuring in the way only childhood memories could be.  And when Sam had been eight, it had worked.

Dean pulled away from Sam until Sam was lying on his back.  He moved down until he could press his lips above Sam’s heart.  “Whatever you’re trying to do to him, you can’t make his heart beat faster with fear.  His heart is stronger than anything you try to do with him.  Because Sammy is mine, and I protect him.”

Dean slid up his body and Sam couldn’t help the way the slow slide of Dean’s body made him shiver.  He wanted Dean so much it was an ache that never completely went away.  As much as Sam loved the things he and Dean did together, he missed the rest. 

Dean settled over Sam, his weight resting on his elbows on either side of Sam’s head.  He kissed Sam between the eyes and then leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  Sam moaned but Dean pulled back slightly to whisper against his mouth.

“You’re mine, Sammy.  Whatever your nightmares tell you, you don’t listen.  You’re mine and I will always keep you safe.”

Sam looked into his brother’s eyes and put his arms around his brother’s waist.  “Never felt safer,” he said as he leaned up for another kiss. 

The kiss was gentle for all of two seconds before Dean pressed for something deeper.  Sam opened for his brother and Dean slipped his tongue into Sam’s mouth to tangle with his own.  Sam clutched at Dean’s back and knew there’d be scratch marks come morning but he didn’t care. 

“Dean,” he whispered his brother’s name.  “Please,” he begged. 

It had been years and Sam could still remember the way Dean had felt against him, inside of him.  Dean wanted this to go slow and Sam had tried to do as his brother wanted, but it’d been six months and he was done with waiting. 

Dean dropped his forehead to Sam’s and let out a shuddered breath.  “Tell me, Sammy.  What do you want?”

Sam waited until Dean looked him in the eye before he brought his hands up to frame Dean’s face.  “Fuck me.  Make love to me.  I need to feel you, Dean,” he said into the quiet of the room.

Dean’s eyes widened and his breath caught at Sam’s words and it was exactly what Sam needed to see.  Dean wanted this just as much as Sam did. 

Dean didn’t answer with words.  He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, then broke away and started to lick and kiss his way down Sam’s body.  Sam wasn’t patient enough for that tonight and he grabbed at Dean’s shoulders.  When Dean pulled away, confused, Sam pushed him onto his back and followed him down.  He kissed his brother, desperate for his touch.  He let his hands roam over Dean’s body and pressed kisses to the freckles that decorated his shoulders and chest. 

“Sammy,” Dean breathed out.  He could feel Dean’s fingers clench in his hair as Sam moved slowly down Dean’s body.  This, they had plenty of practice with in the last six months. 

Sam wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and lightly stroked him as he kissed across his hipbone.  Dean was already hard and his hips moved with Sam’s strokes.  When he took his brother into his mouth, Dean moaned.  It wasn’t the sounds he’d heard Dean make when he was with girls back in the day and it wasn’t the exaggerated noises he used to make either.  There was something intoxicating about the small sounds that seemed to trip out of his throat, uncensored. 

“Not gonna get what you want, if you keep that up,” Dean said as he pulled Sam away. 

Sam went willingly as Dean manhandled him until he was on his stomach.  Dean slowly kissed his way down Sam’s spine.  He pushed at Sam’s legs and Sam folded his knees under him to give Dean better access to his body.  He felt Dean lean back and then he felt the soft whisper of Dean’s fingers as they followed the path of his kisses before his fingers traced across his hole.  He shivered as Dean pressed his thumb against the pucker.  There was no intent yet but Sam knew it wouldn’t be long. 

He felt Dean pull away but he could see his brother’s arm from the corner of his eye and he knew he was getting the bottle from the bedside drawer.  A moment later, he felt the slick cool of Dean’s finger press inside of him.  He let out a deep breath that was quickly followed by a moan as Dean began to open him up slowly.

He wanted to rush his brother but he knew better.  After this long, Dean wouldn’t rush the prep work.  Not only that, but he knew Dean enjoyed it.  While one hand continued to work Sam open, Dean’s other hand skimmed over his back and up into his hair, then back down and across his ass.  He leaned over Sam and whispered encouragement into his ear and rubbed circles into his skin to keep him loose and relaxed.  

“Dean, please,” Sam begged.  Dean had him opened up on four fingers and Sam was done with the waiting.

“Yeah, Sammy” Dean said as he pulled his fingers free of Sam’s body.  He felt his brother behind him, then the press of his cock as he slowly entered Sam.  He let out a deep breath to fight the burn of it.  No matter how well prepped he was, it had been a long time since he’d been with Dean.  It was good though, the sort of burn he’d feel for days later when Dean was running around on cases without Sam and all he could do was hope Gibbs and the team were good enough to keep him safe.

“Damn,” the word was punched out of Dean as he finally bottomed out and Sam let out a small huff of a laugh.  Dean slid his hands up Sam’s sides before he settled them on his brother’s hips and pulled out the slightest bit.  He thrust back in and Sam pushed back against his body.

The pace was slow at first but as Sam adjusted and began to push back more against his brother, Dean began to pick up the pace.  Dean’s fingers began to pull him back harder and he knew he’d have bruises in the morning but he wanted them.

“Come on,” he encouraged.

He smiled as Dean pulled away and then he was pushed onto his back.  Dean slid in between Sam’s thighs and pushed his knees up as he entered Sam again.  When he thrust back in it was one long smooth glide.  Sam arched his body at the feel of it and Dean leaned down to kiss Sam.      

Sam moaned into his mouth.  This is what he’d needed for so long.  As much as Sam had come to accept that he and Dean had needed to separate and find their own place in the world, there wasn’t a moment since they’d found one another again that Sam wasn’t grateful. 

“Not gonna last long, Sammy,” Dean said against his temple.  Sam let out a huff because he wasn’t any better.  It had been too long. 

“Dean,” he begged his brother.

Dean’s hands wrapped around his cock and he’d barely touched him before Sam began to spill between them.  Dean cursed and Sam felt his brother’s hips stutter.

“Sammy,” he whispered his name and Sam knew his brother was about to come as well.  He grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth to his own.  Sam kissed him until Dean was falling apart above him, head pulled back so that Dean could rest his forehead on Sam’s as he came inside him.

When his brother stopped moving, he stayed where he was, breathing Sam’s breath and Sam couldn’t think of anyplace else he’d rather be.

A few minutes later when Dean pulled back, he slipped onto the bed beside Sam and pulled him close.  Sam rested his head against his brother’s chest and let out a deep sigh.

“Spoiled, Sammy,” Dean teased as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple.

“Maybe,” he agreed.  “Gonna sleep well tonight though.”

Dean let out a laugh as he buried his nose in Sam’s hair.  “You and me both, Sammy.”


End file.
